Sparks Flying
by NorthAmericanBlossom
Summary: Genevieve, princess of Arendelle had a very special talent. She can control and create fire. Vivi must learn to control her power and the inferno raging within. Meanwhile, sparks will fly between Arrendelle and the Southern Isles. Can Vivi master her powers in time to save her kingdom?


**Author's Note: Hey my beautiful peoples! Thank you for reading this. I was unsure about my first version of the story, A Few Secrets of Her Own. I have rewritten and revised some of the story to make it better. To those of you who read the first ten chapters of A Few Secrets of Her Own, you might feel like some of this is repeated. I promise in time, you will see the plot take flight. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen….now on with the story! :D**

 _What a beautiful day,_ Anna thought to herself as she strolled down Market Avenue. The Market Place was busy as usual. Friendly chatter, delicous smells, and extrordinary goods made the Market Place such a wonderful place to be. There was so much to do, so much to see. As busy as the Market Place was, Anna found the choas somewhat soothing. She had big news to share tonight during dinner. She was nervous for the responsibility that lay ahead, but was excited at the same time.

"You-hoo! Would you like to buy something, Princess Anna?" called a familiar voice.

"How are you doing Oaken? Is business booming?" asked Anna, walking over to Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. This new location had just been opened up, since the original store was so high in the mountains.

"Yes, yes. It's fantastic! Would you like..." started Oaken before he was cut off by the ringing town clock.

"Oh! Is it 6:00 already?!" cried Anna. "Sorry, Oaken! I really have to run or I'll be late to dinner!"

"Okay, Princess Anna. Ta-ta!" called Oaken as Anna raced away.

"Sorry I'm late!" called Anna, rushing into the dining room.

"It's okay." said Elsa. She stood up to give Anna a hug. "Dinner was just being served."

"Hello, Kristoff. Hi, Olaf!" said Anna as she took her seat.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day at the Market Place?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh it was busy, but a lot of fun." replied Anna. It had been about a year since she had married Kristoff. She remembered her wedding day fondly.

"Hi, Anna! Did you know I don't have a stomach? Or feet." said Olaf.

"You're such a silly, Olaf" laughed Anna.

"Anything new, sister?" said Elsa, grabbing another cresent roll. " Sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you recently. There has been so much going on. I'm still perplexed about that mystery boat just off Arendelle shores."

"Yeah. I heard about that." said Kristoff. "When the guards went to inspect the mystery ship, they discovered no one was on it and no clues indicating who it belonged to."

"Well Elsa, to answer your question something very new and wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant, everyone!" said Anna happily.

"Wow! That's great honey!" exclaimed Kristoff. He walked over and hugged Anna. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"I only learned this yesterday." said Anna.

"I'm so happy for you, Anna! I hope you find joy and happiness with your new family!" said Elsa excitedly.

"A baby? Cool!" said Olaf.

"Thanks guys!" beamed Anna. "I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"This is AMAZING! I'm going to be a father!" shouted Kristoff.

 _A couple of months later….._

"Prince Kristoff? We are ready for you now. Come see your new daughter!" said one of the hospital nurses.

Kristoff jumped up and hurried out of the waiting room to Anna's hospital room. _Waaaaaaa!_ went the baby.

"Oh Kristoff, isn't she just precious?!" beamed Anna. Kristoff looked at his new child.

"She's the most precious thing I've ever seen!" he said. "Can I hold her?"

Anna nodded and handed him the baby. Kristoff could see the resemblance right away. The baby had his dark brown eyes and Anna's beautiful red hair.

"What's her name?" asked Kristoff, while lovingly stroking the baby's cheek.

"I was thinking Genevieve." answered Anna thoughtfully.

"Our little Vivi!" said Kristoff softly. He gave Genevieve back to Anna and took a quick glance out the window. The sun was slowly rising, lighting up the brilliant sky with rays of light.

It was a start of a new day and a new beginning.

 _Waaaaa!_ Vivi's cries pierced the quite night. Groaning, Anna dragged herself from her warm and cozy bed to go check on her daughter. Having a daughter was a great joy, but a lot of work and patience was needed. It always seemed like there was an endless supply of dirty diapers, globs of baby food smashed on the wall, and many "wonderful" wakings at two o'clock in the morning. Anna half walked, half stumbled into her child's room. She scooped up the squirming infant and checked to see what was wrong. Of course. A dirty diaper. After changing Vivi, Anna walked back to her room. She tiredly settled into the heap of sheets and blankets. This was the fifth day in a row that this had happened! After what seemed like only a minute of peace, Anna heard Vivi wailing again.

"Kristoff….can you check on Vivi this time?" Anna groaned.

"Okay." Kristoff mumbled, rolling off the bed.

"There is no use in even trying to fall asleep!" said Anna aloud. She rolled over and heaved blankets over her head. She could hardly belive that Vivi was now a one year old. _Thump thump thump!_

"Anna, come quickly!" yelled Kristoff from the hallway.

"Coming…." groaned Anna, as she hauled herself out of bed. She assumed he was freaking out because of the lacking supply of diapers. Anna trudged to Vivi's room.

"What the…" gasped Anna. Half of the nursery was engulfed with flames!

"Vivi!" screamed Anna hysterically. She dived into the hot room.

"I got her!" coughed Kristoff. He grabbed Anna's hand and held Vivi in the other.

"Hurry, back out into the hallway!" yelled Anna as she hurried out the nursery room door. Charred bits came spitting out of the nursery just as the couple managed to get out.

"Get the guards and go collect water to put out this fire!" yelled Anna. "I'll take care of Vivi!"

Kristoff nodded and put Vivi on the ground. He then raced down the hallway shouting for water.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Anna as she scooped up Vivi and started to hurry towards the front door. She glanced over her shoulder to see the entire nursery covered in hot, hungry flames. Smoke billowed out of the doorway and Anna felt almost suffocated, even by the time she reached the front door. She stumbled out into crisp, clear air still holding a bawling Vivi tightly in her arms.

"Thank goodness!" called the Royal Cook as she hurried over to Anna and Vivi.

"We are all regrouping at the palace gates!" said the cook, grabbing Anna and pulling her and Vivi along.

"What about my sister? Has everyone gotten out!?" called Anna, her eyes still stinging from all the smoke.

"They're fine. Queen Elsa went with the guards and Prince Kristoff to help put out the fire. Her powers are much needed in situations like this." said Cook.

Ater reaching the gates, Anna was immediately swarmed by attendants. After telling everyone she was okay, Anna set Vivi down on the grass next to the cold iron gate.

"You gave me quite the scare!" she toldVivi, then her kissed her child's head. Thankfully, Genevieve had not received any injuries. Anna learned that no one had received any injuries other than one of the guards, who had a bad cough from all of the smoke. Anna sat down next to Vivi.

"I wonder how that fire started?" She wondered aloud. Deep in her thoughts, Anna turned to look back at the castle. Hopefully no severe damage had occurred to any other part of the magnificent castle besides the nursery.

"Oh my sweet goodness!" screamed some of the castle staff around her. Anna whirled around to see Vivi's hands on fire!

"Ahhh! Someone get water!" cried Anna, as she frantically grabbed a nearby water pail. She dumped it over Vivi's hands. The fire estinguished. Anna grabbed her child in her arms, still shaken and short of breath. She checked Vivi's poor hands—only to see that no damage had been done! Even more baffling, Vivi wasn't crying or in distress at all!

"Why isn't the poor babe hurt?" murmered one of the maids. Anna held Vivi's hands in her own, examining them. Vivi had not been harmed at all! Anna and all of the Royal Staff were shocked. Vivi giggled and squirmed out of Anna's hands.

"How can this be?! How did her hands even catch on fire!?" yelled Anna, eyes wide with shock. "Why it's unbelievable, inconcievable, a real miracle! Someone get a hold of the doctor!"

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The Royal Doctor had very carefully checked over Vivi and declared her completely unharmed. Anna couldn't believe it. This can't be real! Everyone was still so baffled, no one noticed that Kristoff, Elsa and the guards who had fought off the fire had reached the gates.

"What's going on here? Is someone sick? Injured?" demanded Elsa, hurrying over to Anna quickly. Anna explained things the best she could to everyone. She held Vivi in a close hug as everyone in the royal household was left shocked. How did the palace fire start? How did Vivi's hands catch fire? How was the little princess Vivi left unharmed? So many questions and so few answers….


End file.
